Eight Gates Released Formation: The Demon That Fights to Live
|kanji=八門遁甲の陣・生存に戦う鬼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hachimon Tonkō no Jin: Raibu ni Tatakau Akuma |literal english=Eight Gates Released Formation: The Demon That Fights to Live |parent jutsu=Eight Gates, Eight Gates Seal: Release, Demon Fist, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Sukai Hakkō |debut shippuden=No |movie debut=Naruto: A Land Divided |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sukai Hakkō opens the Eight Gate of Death and the Eight Gates Seal: Release simultaneously. The released seal sprawls out over Sukai's body from the seal on her hand while her skin turns a deep red and many of her veins pop. A green aura coates her body while at the same time "wings" of chakra form on her back in the shape of petal-like shapes. While not invincible in this state, Sukai's physical abilities border on it. Gaining physical power far above that of anything outside of Kage-level shinobi. Her strength becomes such that she can shatter bones with only a grazing-blow. This technique lasts for a total of two minutes in which time Sukai becomes a brutal monster in combat that relentlessly attacks with every second she has. When the technique ends, the Eight Gates Seal: Release will prevent her from dying by burning out her ability to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even her Kekkei Genkai. Her body will have been ravaged by the strain put on it still leaving her unconscious as a result. Moves : Getting in close, Sukai performs a powerful spinning kick that can easily kill the average person, followed by a devastating combination of attacks that is physically impossible for the naked eye to follow. Lastly she finishes this assault off by unleashing her chains and attempting to string up the target by binding them in several places so quickly, and tighening at the same break-neck pace so as to kill her target instantly by snapping several vital locations at once (such as the neck). : Drawing her Three-section staff, Sukai batters a target with a flurry of strikes before combining the three parts of the staff where-in she quickly performs a jab to the target's forehead, following the initial strike Sukai vanishes from sight before reappearing a distance away, quickly picking up momentum as she circles a target, Sukai moves in with a single uppercut strike that sends her opponent flying into the air. Momentum unhindered, Sukai continues after her target by using any nearby surfaces before leaping towards the target to deliver a hammering blow that sends the target crashing into the ground. From the air Sukai throws her staff as if it was a javelin causing it to smash into the target shattering upon contact cand creating a devastating shockwave. : With her chains at the ready, Sukai dashes a fair distance away from her target, wrapping the chain around an object and using it to swing round in order to deliver a rather dramatic kick to the stomach of her target, before the target can be thrown far enough away, Sukai latches a second set of chains around the opponent's body, pulling them back towards her. Relinquishing the first set of chains, Sukai uses her free hand to burrow a mighty punch into the face of her incoming opponent. : Dashing an opponent, Sukai performs a backflip kick on her opponent, closing the distance within a moment, she performs a series of hard punches that continue to lift the opponent into the air. Sukai stops her opponent's ascent short of getting out of her reach by spiking them down with and overhead smash with both hands. Sukai follows this with a right and left hook and an elbow smash before finally delivering a strike reminiscent of the Daytime Tiger that creates an explosive compression in the air sending the target flying.